Yellow and Pink
by Pinkstreaks
Summary: They're going off to find the girl that's all... yellow. And pink. How? Because he never asked.  Rated T just in case. Probably going to be some Eleven/Rose.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come on then." She said, through her new features.

The Doctor had finally managed to find a way to let 'Sexy' speak. Funnily enough, the week after, Amy and Rory had started avoiding coming into the control room. He had no idea why.

"Come on where?" The Doctor asked.

"To find that yellow and pink girl that used to come here." She replied, as if it were obvious.

"The yellow a- Oh, you mean Rose! Come on, you know that's impossible. She lives in a parallel universe." He said, confused as to why she hadn't thought of this.

"You know, I've always been able to get there." She said.

"You what? Why haven't you taken me before now?" He asked.

"Because you never asked. Now, do you want to go or not?" She replied.

"Of course!" He said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters or anything like that ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"So where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Parallel universe. I have some... business to take care of." The Doctor answered.

"Right. Parallel universe. Does that mean there's a parallel us?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Probably. Maybe. Probably _not_, actually." The Doctor said.

"Oh. Aw." Amy said, a bit disappointed.

"So, do you want us to hang around here or can we go out, cause, parallel universe. Sounds exciting." Rory said.

"You can go off, of course. I'm not your mother. But be back by seven." The Doctor said.

"Right. Not like our mother, course not." Amy said, raising her eyebrows at Rory.

"Well, off you go then." The Doctor said.

"Seeya." Rory said.

"Right. I need to track her, to find out where she is." The Doctor said.

"You know that I can only do that with the DNA of the person I'm tracking." The TARDIS said.

"Yeah. Of course. DNA, DNA, DNA... I don't think I've got anything. She took it all when she left with Human-Me." The Doctor said.

"Oh, my Doctor, maybe you could look for her? If it were meant to happen, you'll find eachother somehow."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters or anything like that ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The first place he went was her mother's house. He knew where it was from the whole Cyberman incident, unless they'd moved since then. All he could do was hope that they hadn't.

He reached the door, and knocked it three times. He listened to the footsteps that were coming closer, then took a deep breath as they reached the door.

"Hello, Jackie!" The Doctor said with relief.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jackie asked.

"It's me! Do you not rememb- Oh, right. New face. I get it." The Doctor said.

"New face? Have you taken something, mate?" She asked.

"It's me. The Doctor." He said.

"Yeah, right. Prove it." Jackie challenged him.

"Your daughter, Rose, she travelled with me. I... lost her. After Torchwood," He says, fighting off tears. "She came back, when Davros came back. I-I took her back to Dålig Ulv Stranden, with human me. Is that enough proof?" He said, a tear now rolling down his cheek, after reliving all of those memories. He wipes it away quickly.

"Oh my god. It's you. It's really you." She says, pulling him into a hug.

"I guess it is." He says.

"How did you get here?" She asks. "I thought you couldn't come back to the parallel universe. Why haven't you come back before? She's been missing you, you know. She had that new you, but she still missed you."

"Same old Jackie, I see." He mutters to himself. "Well, something happened where the TARDIS was put into a woman's body, and we talked. So when she went back into the TARDIS, well, the actual physical thing, not the soul, I figured out a way to let her talk again. So she brought me here. Apparently she didn't let me come here before because I didn't ask." He said with a laugh.

"Right. Well, let me get Pete, he's not gonna believe this. Come in, I'll get you a cuppa." She said.

"Great. A cup of tea sounds great." He said, with a grin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters or anything like that ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"You know, Rose does still visit a lot." Jackie said, walking in holding two cups of tea, with Pete trailing behind her with his cup.

"Yeah, stays over every weekend," Pete says. "With your human version. John, she calls him. John Smith." He adds quickly, slightly bitterly.

Jackie looks at him and widens her eyes, and Pete shrugs slightly.

"What day and year is it, by the way?" The Docto asked, changing the subject.

"2011. And it's Saturday. Why?" Jackie replied.

"Just, didn't have time to check the scanner is all." He said, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"So, do you want to stay for tea? We were gonna get chips." Jackie asked.

"Sounds good." He said.

As Jackie left to get chips, Pete walked over closer to the Doctor.

"I'll have you know our Rose has been devastated since you left without saying goodbye. She's only just stopped crying herself to sleep." Pete said, angrily.

"I know. And... I'm so sorry. But I knew that was the right time to go. She had the Human Me to love. She... She didn't need me anymore." The Doctor said, his voice husky.

"I just... I don't want you ruining her again. I know full well you're only having tea cause you're waiting for her to arrive. She'll be here at 9 o'clock. I want you gone by then." Pete said.

"I'll leave now, if you like. Just in case she gets here a bit early." The Doctor replied, getting worked up himself.

So he walked out of the house, and went to find Amy and Rory.

And all the time, in the back of his mind, there was a voice saying "Pete was right."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters or anything.**

**Chapter Four**

Great. Now he had to occupy two hours until Amy and Rory came back. He walked back to the TARDIS and opened the door.

"Where's the girl?" The TARDIS asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered, and headed to his room.

Hours passed, and Amy and Rory weren't back yet. It had to be past seven o'clock now. The Doctor checked his watch and saw that he was right; it was half past ten. He might as well give up, they've probably found a hotel to stay in.

"She'll be there by now." He thought. "No. She's better off without me."

It's what he kept repeating in his head, but he kept thinking of ways he could go there quickly, just get a glance of her. It was selfish, of course, but he just desperately wanted to see her.

Then he remembered. She left him her favourite t-shirt that had been left here since Torchwood. "To remember me by." He remembered Rose saying. "As if I need anything to remember _you _by." He'd replied. "Still. Keep it." She had insisted.

"I'll just take it back." He said, as if trying to prove it to himself that that's all he was going there for.

And so he left the TARDIS and headed to Jackie's.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Since when do they do post this late?" She said, heading to the letterbox after hearing something come through it.

Through the frosted glass of the front door, she saw someone walking away quickly. As she looked down to what had been posted through the letterbox, she saw that it was a parcel, with "Rose" written in unfamiliar handwriting.

She picked it up cautiously, and headed up the stairs towards the guest bedroom.

"What was it, love?" She heard Jackie calling to her.

"Just a parcel for me." Rose shouted back.

When she reached the guest bedroom, she sat on her bed, and unwrapped the parcel.

She pulled out it's contents and gasped.

"No..." She whispered. "I- It can't be!"

She pulled out the t-shirt. It was the one she'd left with him.

"Mum!" She shouted, running down the stairs.

"Yes, love?" Jackie called back.

"It's him. He... He came back." She said, holding up the t-shirt.

"We know." Jackie said.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"So what you're saying is that he came here to see me, and you _sent him away_?" Rose asked angrily.

"I thought it was for the best." Pete replied.

"You know how much I've missed him!" She said, nearly in tears. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No... Look, I'm so sorry..." Pete said.

"I've got to find him." Rose said, pushing past him and running to the door. "I've got to find him." She whispered again, pushing the front door open.

She ran to the end of the road, and as she walked round the corner, she saw the man that had posted the parcel through the letterbox.

"Excuse me!" She shouted to him.

She saw him take a deep breath as he turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh, um, never mind. I thought you were someone else." She said. Of course it wasn't him. He wouldn't be that easy to find.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd seen my... friend." She said, catching up to him. "Brown hair, pinstriped suit, probably wearing a brown trenchcoat."

"Yes, I've seen him." He said, smirking, as if he knew a secret but wasn't planning to let her in on it.

"Great! Did you see where he went?" She asked.

"Just around that corner, and in the alley." He answered.

She followed his directions, aware of him walking behind her.

As she reached the alley, that's when she saw it.

The TARDIS.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She tried the doors. Locked. She checked her pockets for her key. It was still in her bag at her mum's.

"Allow me." The man behind her said, walking up to the doors and using his key to unlock it. Rose watched on in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked.

"I used a key." He said, confused. Wasn't that obvious?

"Yes, yes, I see that. How did you get the key?" She asked him.

"Well, you know whe-" He started, getting cut off by Rose.

"I know! You're a new companion, aren't you?" She said.

"No, actually, I'm him. The Doctor, I mean." He said quietly.

"No. No. You can't be. You... you don't look like him." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You know when I saw you, the first of January two thousand and five? That was just before I... before I regenerated. I wanted you to be the last person I saw with those eyes." He said, whispering the last sentence.

"I-it's really you?" She said through tears.

"Yes."


End file.
